Miyoko Kizari
Miyoko is the daughter of Kazuna Kizari and Ryota Hidan as well as Aelita's long lost cousin on her father's side of the family. She was made a second secret key by Franz Hopper but was separated from most of her family soon after. She later falls in love with Pallad and they get married having a young daughter named Kazumi. Miyoko is the elder sister of Rico, Takeru and Geo and Horobi's younger sister. Later when she shares her body with Horobi she temporarily loses her ability to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX and instead becomes Kamen Rider Horobi and the face of Metsuboujinrai.NET against Zaia. Personality Miyoko can be friendly and sweet, helping others when she can but when someone hurts her family she gets stubborn. She puts up more of a fight in this state and she is more prone to anger. Because she is stubborn, even when she is in a bad situation she tends to find a way through it as seen in Act 2 Wind Tunnel when Miyoko is forced to escape from a windstorm trapped Sector Five and escape Horobi's grasp. History Origins When Miyoko was young, her and Aelita were made into Lyoko's keys but before Miyoko could be sent away to Lyoko, her mother Kazuna seperated with her father taking Miyoko and her little brother Takeru away to have them live safer lives. She then hid Takeru knowing how much danger her brother in law had put them all in sealing away Miyoko's dragon powers and memories of Lyoko wanting her to live like a normal girl. Miyoko went through multiple schools because bad things seemed to happen around her making her seem like a jinx or a symbol of bad luck. Eventually she ended up at Kadic Academy where she was placed in the same classes as Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. During gym class, she collapsed feeling dizzy and was found by Jeremie before a sudden XANA attack started up. Miyoko was rushed to the infirmary to rest as the attack went on but to their shock, Miyoko seemed to remember everything after the return to the past. With that she was brought to the factory where they discovered that she already had an avatar in the SuperComputer. From that day foward she joined the Lyoko Warriors. Transferring Schools Once More. Miyoko fought alongside the warriors for a while but as the Replikas started forming, the group found a similar one to theirs near Rivalry Academy. Instead of using the Skid, Miyoko eventually told her mother everything and when Kazuna found out she took her daughter to Rivalry Academy not knowing that Miyoko was planning to work with the SuperComputer located there. Miyoko got herself settled in and eventually headed to the factory where once she got to work she was caught off guard and knocked out by a corrupted Pallad who was out to capture her and her cousin. Her and Takeru eventually freed Pallad and him and Miyoko fell in love and later had their daughter Kazumi Kizari. Zero-One Arc X.A.N.A returns. After the warriors had defeated the Scyphozoa, there was a a time where things seemed semi peaceful. They assisted future Kazumi and Daisuke in their mission to protect time and Miyoko watched her daughter fall in love with Haru who was at one point their enemy but was now reformed. One day though Geo had found a message with a familiar symbol pictured in the video. Alarmed by this Hikari messaged Miyoko and told her everything. Of course Miyoko took off on her own towards the factory and was met with X.A.N.A who now went by the name Horobi as he transformed into Kamen Rider Horobi. Miyoko tried to escape using her powers but was hit with the Kaban Shoot and injured. Horobi went to poison her with his stinger but Pallad appeared just in time to save her and get her to Phillip for medical aid. Miyoko's Fear and the Siblings Reunite. After the attack from Horobi, Miyoko begain to fear for her family and friends' lives so she decided to run away changing her identity in the process. Takeru and Pallad discovered that she was missing and went to look for her and with the help of a magical mirror they eventually found her at a cafe outside of town. Miyoko took off and ran to the back of the cafe in a panic and Pallad chased after her. As she reached the back, she tripped opening up her injury in the process. Pallad carried her back and Phillip closed her injury as she was kept in infirmary care.